


Broken Promise

by Masterless



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Too much fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian are out on a date, and Mickey has an important confession to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promise

Ian sat across from Mickey at the local Cheesecake Factory, making small satisfied moans as he ate. He speared a piece of pasta on his fork, and brandished it at Mickey, who flinched at the unexpected movement and scowled at his boyfriend.  
"You have to try this," Ian said. "It's so good."  
Mickey's scowl melted from his face, and he smiled at the goofball across the table from him. He bit down on Ian's fork, rolling the penne around on his tongue, liking the tomatoe and cheese mixture in the sauce.  
"Yeah, it's good," Mickey admitted.   
"You're distracted," Ian observed. "What's up?"  
"It's nothing," Mickey lied, forking mashed potatoes into his mouth. "How was therapy?"  
Ian groaned. "That bitch thinks I have anxiety now. I don't have anxiety! The panic attacks and nervousness are side effects of my meds." He shoved more pasta into his mouth. "But she just won't listen. She's supposed to be a therapist, and she's supposed to listen to me, right?" He shook his head. "But because she's the woman from the clinic I stuck with even though we can afford better now. I don't know why I don't just drop her, she's useless."  
Mickey nodded, welcoming the distraction of Ian's ranting.   
"Okay, seriously," Ian said. "What's up?"  
"I told you, it's nothing."  
"Mickey, I know you better than that." Ian glared down at his pasta. "I thought we'd gotten past this."  
Mickey hated the feeling that he'd let Ian down, even in the slightest way. "I just have a lot on my mind right now, okay?"  
Ian sighed, putting down his fork and pushing back in his wicker chair. "I'm going for a piss."   
Ian made his way to the bathroom, unhappiness bubbling in his stomach. It didn't help that he knew he was on a low dip in his emotional/mental cycle, a depressive phase if he weren't on his meds. Mickey had grown recently more distant, he had actually turned down a hummer the other day. It got Ian's mind churning. What if Mickey had finally had enough of him? What if Mickey finally wanted out?  
After relieving his bladder and washing his hands, Ian went back to the table. He sat across from Mickey, who was fiddling with his fingers under the table.  
"If you're going to break up with me," Ian said, "please just make it quick."  
Mickey looked up, shock displayed plainly on his face. "I don't want to break up with you!"  
"Then why have you been so distant?"  
"Because I broke a promise."  
Ian sat confused. What promise? He couldn't recall any promises they'd made recently.  
"After everything that happened with Svetlana, I promised myself I'd never do it again."   
"Do what?" Ian asked.  
Mickey placed a small black box on the table in front of Ian. "Get married?"  
Ian stared at the box, displaying a silver ring, with a golden band around the middle, with swirling patterns. Ian stretched his fingers towards it, feeling the swirls and picking it out of the box. He gave the ring a small smile, slipping it onto his ring finger.   
"Yes." Ian nodded, looking up at Mickey with shining eyes. "Yes I will marry you." He shifted to sit next to Mickey in his seat. He wrapped his arms around Mickey's shoulders, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Mickey's hands clasped around Ian's waist, pulling him closer.  
"Whoa!" Their waitress was back. "Seems like I've interrupted something."  
"I just said yes," Ian said, not looking away from Mickey's crystal blue eyes.  
"Congratulations!" she said. "Are you done with your meals?"  
"Yes," Mickey said, bumping Ian's nose with his own.   
She took the empties plates away, leaving the two alone.  
"I love you," Ian whispered. "So much."  
"I love you, too," Mickey whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering, this is the link to the ring:  
> http://m.shaneco.com/Catalog/product-detail.html?ST=Mens-Rings&X=41068389


End file.
